1. Field
The present disclosure relates to image processing apparatuses and image processing methods for improving image quality when an enlarged image is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the developments of communication technologies and the miniaturization of electronic devices, personal terminals have come into wide use. In particular, in recent years, personal portable terminals, such as smart phones or smart tablets, have been widely used. In addition, with the developments of compact camera technologies and display technologies, most smart phones include camera modules and displays. Most digital cameras also include camera modules and displays.
The user may capture an image by using an electronic device, such as a smart phone or a digital camera, which includes a camera module and a display. The user may confirm the captured image by using the display included in the electronic device. In order to view an image in more detail, the user may perform a touch input corresponding to an enlargement of the image on the electronic device. The electronic device may display a partially enlarged image in response to the touch input.
If an image is enlarged in excess of an original resolution of the image, the quality of the displayed image may be deteriorated. For example, in a case where an original resolution of an image is 16 million pixels and a resolution of a display is 2 million pixels, a maximum enlargement magnification, which is capable of displaying an image without deterioration of the image quality, may be sqrt(16/2)=2.828. If such an image is enlarged in excess of 2.828 times, the image quality may be deteriorated by upscaling.